Very Faberry Afternoon
by ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: G!P Quinn warning, after a pointless afternoon, Quinn's life changes when her twin sister pays a visit. She worries deep in the recesses of her mind if she'll turn back to being the girl who hates, and inevitably hurt the girl she loves. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh for the love of dios, will you get off of her!" Santana yelled, annoyed as she tried to pry her blonde friend from Rachel Berry who was happy moaning and squirming deliciously against the blonde as Quinn held her against the piano.

She wouldn't stop, she hadn't stopped ravishing Rachel with her lips since Finn made a snide comment, or more likely a rather dumb one insulting Quinn's bedroom abilities. And for the love of everything gay Santana, Kurt, Brittany, and Mercedes (the only ones who stuck around after the last bell rang to try to pry their friends apart for reasons such as Cheerios and rehearsal etc.) really didn't want to see Rachel and Quinn have sex against a piano. Especially because they were the four, other than 'Faberry' as Kurt had so lovingly named them, that knew about Quinn's... situation. She was born with a penis, a fully functional penis. It was a freak occurrence and even the doctors didn't know how other than a strange mutation, however the blonde didn't seem so ashamed of it as she ground her hips against the tiny brunette. And at all times since Rachel had gotten a hold of herself and broken up with Finn, the blonde and herself seemed to have never ending sexcapades, which was fine, if they weren't all late.

"Rachel we're already late and if Artie bitches at us cuz of it I will cut you." Threatened Mercedes, grumpily from one of the chairs.

The tiny brunette didn't seem to hear them. At all, maybe her moans were to loud.

"Quinn!" The blonde finally pulled her lips from a panting Rachel, but kept her hips pressed tightly against the girls as they moved slowly. Rachel's hands loosely gripping her hair.

"U-unh... What is it?" She husked, annoyed and looking rather angry, looking over her shoulder to Santana.

"Cheerios practice you twat."

Quinn laughed. "I don't have one so I can't be one."

"O-oh d-don't b-be so c-c-cru!" Rachel nearly fainted against the piano at a movement of the blonde's hips. "Crude, Q-Quinn..." She panted out.

"Mm sorry love." Quinn whispered as she dove back in and started sucking on Rachel's neck.

"Oh for god sake." Kurt walked up and tugged on Quinn's arm, only to get swatted away. He gasped dramatically and jumped back.

"Bitch don't touch the hair!"

"Oh rainbow sparkle shut up and help me pull her off. "

They grabbed Quinn's arms and pulled roughly but she didn't budge. The two teenagers called to Brittany and Mercedes and they literally all just grabbed a part of Quinn and pulled, getting her off of Rachel somehow.

They held her back by her arms and she looked like she was going to pounce on Rachel at any second, her dark hazel eyes only on the panting brunette who was staring right back at her. The rather embarrassing bulge in her Cheerio skirt was held back and hidden by spanx and special underwear the blonde was oh so familiar with.

"Quinn you are not under any circumstances to stick anything into that girl until after 6pm tonight."

"Can she stick something in me?" That was Brittany and of course that broke the tension, even some of the dripping sexual tension. However Santana and Rachel were staring at Brittany with confusion and a bit of hurt, with more confusion as Quinn pulled her arms from them and placed a firm kiss on Rachel's lips, taking her hands and intertwining them softly.

"Mm my place, right after practice, my mom's gone all night." With a much too sexual kiss for mixed company Quinn whispered a parting "I love you." which was returned and walked out, getting punched in the shoulder by Santana.

"I hate faberry." Mercedes mumbled.

"I love it." Whispered Rachel breathlessly as she caught Quinn looking over her shoulder as she walked away. She had the love of her life lusting after her constantly, treating her like she was the 8th wonder of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I kinda abandoned things :P I'm very sorry, thing's have been insane… But I met the love of my life and I'm at a better school now so things are really looking up :) I'll hopefully update more, I'm looking forward to trying and making some new stories and I have a few good RPF planned. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

Quinn groaned loudly as her kissing session became torturous, the nice tan flesh in her hands moving as her girlfriend's hips moved steadily against hers, her cock strained and released from her special spanks, only her skirt separating her from her angel. "F-fuck, Rach I-I.." She couldn't even speak, her eyes clenched tightly as she held her girl's ass tighter, bucking her hips roughly and making Rachel squeal.

The small girl couldn't have been more amused, that is if her panties weren't soaked and ruined, her pupils blown as the love of her life grabbed at her roughly, trying to get past their barriers without the words the blonde was incapable of making right at the moment. The singer bit her red lips, big brown eyes grazing along her lover's skin, her lips, those amazing features that reminded Rachel of a goddess in the moment where Quinn wasn't anything but aroused, unaware of her girlfriend's worshipping mind and wandering eyes.

Rachel pulled away softly, ignoring Quinn's almost vicious growl. "Shhh Quinn," The girl whispered, softly lifting her lover's tight skirt and forcing back a moan as she wrapped her small hand around the cheerleader's hot shaft, her ego stroked as just the touch made Quinn curse.

Nothing had ever made Quinn feel as good as Rachel, those perfect fingers wrapped around her dick, the slightest touch making her need to find her own escape from creaming. Sometimes, when she was more honest she knew it was because she was so in love with Rachel a smile almost gave her a heart attack, but in hotter moments like this, her hips rolling roughly into the cup of Rachel's soft, warm hand, all Quinn could think was that her girlfriend was so fucking hot. And as perfect lips wrapped around her red, weeping head she lost all thought, her hand dropping to thread through dark brown locks.

Rachel moaned loudly as pre-come dribbled onto her tongue, her eyes fluttering as she pumped her lover's shaft tightly, sucking roughly as her head spun with the perfect taste of Quinn. It spun so much she almost didn't hear the sound of a Chevrolet pulling up in the driveway. Her big eyes widened before she pulled away quickly, untangling herself from Quinn's wanting hands.

"God fucking dammit R- _Oh god_" The blonde stopped her scolding as Rachel twisted her fist loosely along the blonde's long cock before the brunette pulled away, making the blonde want to scream.

"Baby don't be mean to be," Rachel asked, a little hurt showing in her tone as she tried to fix her skirt and get away from the taste of Quinn sparkling along her tongue. "Your mother and Charlie are home and unless you'd like to go through another dinner with her inquiring about our sexual activities I suggest you get up." Her eyes softened softly, even as the darkness had almost taken over as her eyes fell along the reddened, hard cock bulging from her lover's torso. "I'll take care of you later okay? Promise." She pecked her baby's lips before tossing a blanket over Quinn and rushing to clean up in the bathroom, looking to see if Quinn had hidden any of her panties.

Quinn whimpered softly, her cock swelling a bump in the blanket as she clenched her fists, growling, as she thought of how her sister ruined everything. Perfect calm, little Charlie that could always draw better than Quinn, and learn better than Quinn, and who didn't have to deal with a dick hidden under those stupid torn jeans she'd had forever.

With a quick thought of Finn in gold shorts, Quinn's erection dispirited and she got dressed as she repressed the urge to vomit from the thought. Now she just felt sick and tired as she tucked away the appendage that made her feel more than shameful whenever the better version of her arrived and threw on a dress, swallowing away her feelings and putting on an icy mask.

Rachel took a deep breath before she slipped out of the bathroom, walking up to her baby softly and hugging the taller girl tightly around the waist, tucking her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. "Relax Quinn, please." She felt the tenseness, the cold chill and it scared her, she knew Quinn could feel the soft shaking rushing through her as she grabbed her lover closer, her chest tight. "Don't leave me." She whispered very quietly into pale skin, wanting her Quinn, not the fake mask of a person that had hurt her and denied her for so long.

Quinn deflated and wrapped her girl tightly in her arms, kissing her head, her beautiful hair. "Shh, babygirl I'm right here, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." She took a soft breath as she hugged Rachel close to her, trying to make the voices in her head go, trying to believe what Rachel had always said to her. That she was enough. That she was worth loving and no matter how many times Rachel asked Charlie about NYU, Quinn was the one who was on her 8 year plan. Extended for obvious reasons to include the blonde in her life. And that softened the blonde for a few moments until her voice rang back at her through the house. "I'm home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn kept a tight grip on the brunette's hand, as they made their way down, drawing a wince from the girl.

"Quinn you're hurting me" The blonde, who had been immersed in her own world of red fear, snapped out of her daze and released her grip softly, pulling up the slightly pink knuckles up to her lips, kissing them carefully and softening softly. "Sorry Rae." It was the mix of pent up arousal and want and the inferiority the dazed over Quinn like a fog whenever her sister visited.

"Just relax Quinn, please." Rachel said softly, finding her lover's eyes. "I understand how you're feeling about this but I just need you to calm down okay? For me?" Quinn signed and nodded softly.

The brunette led her down carefully, putting on her big smile.

"Hey Rach! And Sissy!"

"Hello Charlotte! It's been too long!"

She walked to hug her girlfriend's sister, as she couldn't help but feel the difference. Where Quinn was warm and solid, Charlotte felt wiry, and as the blonde hugged her around the neck she felt a strangeness in seeing Quinn's face and then not feeling anything that could remind her of the girl she loved. As she stepped back from the hug, she felt a possessive arm slip around her, something inside her calming as she slipped her fingers to intertwine with Quinn's.

"Char."

"Hey Q."

"How's college?"

"Sleepy. Finals just finished."

There was a soft silence before Judy peeped up. "Rachel, sweetheart would you mind coming to help me with the refreshments?"

"Of course Judy!" Rachel smiled brightly, always one to help her girlfriend's mother, not addressing how Quinn's arms tightened around her. She rubbed her lover's arms softly before slipping out of them, and following Judy into the kitchen.

Quinn stuffed her hands in her dress pockets, a new habit for when she didn't have Rachel in her arms.

"So you and Rach are still good?"

"Of course we are." Quinn said defensively.

"I-I didn't mean anything like that."

The stronger blonde signed softly, reached up and rubbing her hand through her short, choppy locks. "Yeah I know. But yeah we're good." She looked up over to the kitchen, wanting her safety net back.

She heard Charlotte clear her throat softly and step a bit closer to her. "Miss you Q."

Quinn flicked her eyes up breathing out some tension. "I miss you too Char."

That seemed to instill some confidence in the girl as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging the girl close to her.

qrqrqrqrqrrqrqrqrrqrqrrqrqrq rqrqrqrqrqrqrqrqrqrqrqrqrqrq rqrqrqrqrqrqrqrqrrq

"R-Rach keep quiet." Quinn groaned, thrusting roughly inside her girl as she covered the girl's mouth, feeling her girlfriend's heels dig into her lower back. Rachel's moans rang through her ears as she pounded inside her, feeling her cock enveloped in heat. "Unh god, you're so tight."

"Qui-ph!" Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt herself filled up again and again, cold metal of the bathroom stall cooling her skin that felt like it was on fire. She swore she didn't know what they'd do without the birth control regime, the brunette didn't think she could live without the feeling of Quinn bare inside her, hot and thick as the blonde's fingers slipped down to rub her clit.

They'd snuck away in the middle of lunch when Rachel wanted to give Quinn a long lecture about what was inappropriate about nearly sliding her entire hand into the tiny girl's cotton white panties with a gold star lining. But she didn't even get a word out before Quinn pulled her panties down and her legs up around a slender waist.

She cried out against Quinn's hand as she was filled up with hot come, feeling herself fall apart as she collapsed panting against her girlfriend.

"What were you saying about what I should be doing?" Quinn husked cockily once she had caught her breath, still inside Rachel.

"Oh shut up." The brunette chided, gripping her girlfriend's shirt.

**AN: Hey guys! Let me know what you'd like to see, I'm feeling really open with this story and wanna branch it out into something**

**-Sorry guys, I tried to post this a few times but it didn't work, so fingers crossed it works this time!**


End file.
